Typically, a syringe is filled manually by aspirating a liquid pharmaceutical component from a pharmaceutical vial having a neck with a penetrable closure into the syringe through a needle that penetrates the penetrable closure. The method of manually filling the syringe typically includes the steps of drawing air into the body of the syringe, aligning the needle with the vial's penetrable closure and inserting the needle through the penetrable closure into the vial. Subsequently, the vial is inverted and air is forced from the body of the syringe into the vial. The plunger is then withdrawn to draw out the desired volume of the pharmaceutical component into the syringe and the needle is removed from the vial.
Many pharmaceutical preparations must be distributed and sold as two or more separate components—typically a solid component and a liquid component. They are mixed just prior to administration. In some instances, the two or more components may each be a liquid and require mixing just prior to administration to the patient.